Tears like the Rain
by Mob Doctor
Summary: POLAR, Liz/Michael, after Cry Your Name. This is about Liz and how she feels about Alex death. I suck at summary please read. ONESHOT


**Title: **Tears like the Rain

**Autor:** Nic

**Characters:** Polar; Liz, Michael

**Summary: **after "_Cry Your Name"_. Liz never told Maria about future Max. So no one knows. This is about Liz and how she feels about Alex death. And Michael ... well you see

**AN:**_ big thanks to my friend Anna (AJeff) for beta reading. _

**Note**: if you not a POLAR (Michael/Liz) fan DO NOT leave hate comments in here. If you don't like Polar just don't read it._  
_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell or the Characters. If I would Roswell had been different and we would have lot's of Polar scenes.

* * *

_  
The woods are lovely, dark and deep.  
But I have promises to keep,  
And miles to go before I sleep,  
And miles to go before I sleep._

Thunder and rain filled the dark night. Liz sat alone in her room looking at pictures of Alex. She remembered all the bad and good times. Unable to hold back the tears which were streaming down her face, she broke down and cried. Guilt-ridden over his death, it killed her inside. If it hadn't been for future Max, Alex would still be alive, and she felt hatred for herself, and also for Max, who had not believed in her.

"_You don't want to think that Alex had been killed by an alien because that would mean "you" are responsible_." No one knew she had the knowledge of changing the future. Liz felt alone with painful memories. Max, Isabel, Tess, Michael, and Maria weren't talking to her. Unlike the others, Kyle was the only one who stood by her side. Unable to handle anything anymore, she broke down completely, allowing her tears to fall down, like the rain, on her face. In the dark corner of her balcony, little had she known that Michael stood soaking in the rain.

"_It wasn't an accident. He was murdered. If there is anything any of us should have learned over the last year and a half, it is that, nothing is ever what it seems. You cannot deny the fact that a key member of this conspiracy just died under very suspicious circumstances. I know what I know. And I am going to find out the truth_."

Her words repeated continuously in his head, unable to rid of his thoughts. He felt anger at first, she, having blamed him for Alex's death. But, the more he thought about her words, the more confused he got. Having decided to go talk to her, he stopped dead in his tracks reaching the balcony, she was crying. His heart ached, for the pain and guilt shown in her face. Unaware of how long he had been standing there, he moved toward her. Lying in bed, Liz cried hysterically, not noticing that someone came through her window. Carefully, Michael made his way to her bed, and sat down. She froze, having felt her bed move.

"Liz," Michael said, barely above a whisper, as so not to frighten her. Liz took a few deep breaths before turning to look at him. Not having bothered to wipe her tears, she glared at him.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" she asked, angrily. "Did Max send you over? You know what? I don't want to hear it. Just leave."

"They don't know that I'm here. I came because I thought about what you said."

"Right. And you honestly think that I'd believe that?" Michael was not in the mood for games.

"Whatever, Parker, just forget I was here at all," he snapped back.

"Like I care." Liz turned around, and waited for him to leave. There was silence for a few seconds before she again began to cry. Michael noticed her body shook, for whatever reason, he couldn't bring himself to leave.

"Damned it, Parker. Tell me what's wrong."

"Just leave me alone, Michael," she sobbed. "I don't ... need your pity ... you wouldn't understand."

"Try me," he said, making his way over to her. Sitting on her bed, he threw his arms around her, but, she pushed him away.

"Don't ... just leave...please." Michael pulled her into his arms, and held her. Liz again tried to push him away, but, eventually gave in. Her tears fell on him, soaking his already wet shirt. Michael hadn't known how long it was before she stopped crying.

"You're all wet," she said, in a low voice, as she let go of him. "Sorry," Liz said, looking down at her hand.

"Tell me what's wrong, Parker."

Why does he care? He was on Max's side. He didn't believed her at Alex's so why did he come at all? It's not like they ever talked or god forbide were even friends.

"Why do you care, Michael? Why did you even come here? You made it clear at the funeral that you are on Max's side, and you don't believe me. So, why are you here?"

"Told ya, Parker, I thought about what you said. I want to know why you are so sure that Alex had been killed." Liz was silent. Michael waited for a few seconds before he continued. "I just wanted to know what you know, because I couldn't get what you had said out of my mind. You were alone, and I saw you crying. I know how it is, believe me. You do need to talk to someone, because this is much bigger than just Alex's death, and finding out what really happened. You're feeling guilty. It shows. I know pain, guilt, and it is written on your face. Talk to me, because I'm assuming no one's talking to you, not even Maria."

"But we're not friends, Michael. We've never really talked. Why now?"

"I know how it feels. All the pain and guilt's written all over your face. I know."

Her eyes fell on one of Alex's pictures. Again, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey," Michael put a finger under her chin. "Look at me. It's not your fault that Alex is dead." Not able to hold back her tears, Liz cried.

"But, it is," she said, getting up from bed. "It's my damn fault that he's dead. Don't you get that?" she said, angrily. "If it wasn't for the future Max, and his damn end-of-the-world speech...the fucking future. I wouldn't have staged the whole I-slept-with-Kyle thing. And Alex would still be alive. So, don't tell me it's not my damn fucking fault," she screamed at him, tears sliding down her face. "Because, it is."

Michael was in shock. Future Max? End of the world? What the hell was she talking about?

By the look on his face, Liz realized what she had just said. "Oh, no! Oh, god! No!" she panicked. "Forget what I just said. Please, Michael."

"What do you mean with future Max, and the end of the world?"

"Please, Michael. I beg you. Please forget that. Please," she said, pleading. "No one was supposed to find out about this, please."

"I can't just forget it, Liz. Tell me."

"I ... I can't. You don't understand. Please, Michael."

He saw fear in her eyes, but, still he had to know. "Tell me. I promise you I won't say anything to Max."

"No, you can't say anything to anyone. I mean anyone."

"I promise, Liz. I won't tell a soul." Liz took serveral deep breaths. Did she really trust him enough to tell him everything? Slowly, she made her way back onto the bed, and took another deep breath before she began.

"In the Future 14 years from now, the earth was taken over by your enemies. You and Isabel were dead. So, future Max told me I had to help him provent it. The reason being, that it was all happening because of Max and I, how we treated Tess. Eventually, she left Roswell. It turned out that Tess was critical to your survival. The four of you made a complete unit. Each one of you had different gifts, and with one of you missing, you weren't as strong, which is why everything fell apart. I was told to do something for Max to fall out of love."

"That's why you staged the thing with Kyle."

Liz nodded. "What happened between you and Max, that made Tess leave?"

"We got married."

"What?"

"He told me. He said we got married in Vegas with you Maria, Isabel, and...and Alex." Fresh tears slid down her face at the mention of Alex.

"I'm sorry, Liz." Michael took her in his arms, and held her close. "You sacrificed so much for us. I can't believe you did all that just to save us."

"I couldn't live knowing that you guys could die because of me, Michael."

"Thank you. Thank you for saving our lives once more," he kissed the top of her head. "About Alex ..."

"If I hadn't changed the future, Alex would still be alive. It's my fault he's dead, Michael."

"No. I can't begin to imagine how you must feel. I know one thing, though, and that your are not the one responsible for his death."

"But I can't help the way I feel, Michael. If I hadn't..."

"Stop it." Michael took her face in his hands. " I know Alex's death must hurt a lot right now, but, you're not alone, Liz. I'm here for you."

"You can't. Maria needs you."

"What about you, Liz? You put everyone else ahead of you. And now you're all alone. It's not fair, after what you did for all of us. I'm not leaving you alone with this. I promise. If you want me to or not." Liz closed her eyes, and leaned into his touch.

With both thumbs, Michael wiped her tears.

"Thank you," Liz said in a soft wisper.

Of all the people, Michael was the only one who understood her. Who would have thought that? He stayed with Liz until she had fallen asleep, making sure she was alright. He thought back of what had happened, and what she had been through for months. He would make sure that he would never leave her alone.

- _FIN_ -


End file.
